Forever Gone
by xSapphireChanx
Summary: When Starfire had ran away from earth due to the fact she was thinking she was to hideous for her friends,What did she actually think the whole time?


Forever Gone  
  
by Dark Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I Do not own Teen Titans,I only only own this story and plot. "Come Clean" belongs to Hilary Duff.  
  
Author's Notes: This is just a overly angsty one-shot,It takes place in- between the eppisode of Transformation.What were Starfire's thoughts when she ran away from earth? I wonder about that.  
  
Summery: When Starfire had ran away from earth due to the fact she was thinking she was to hideous for her friends,What did she actually think the whole time?  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for a load of angst)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Let's Go Back  
  
Back To The Beginning  
  
Back To When The Earth,The Sun,The Stars All Aligned  
  
"Starfire!" Robin shouted running towards the now mutated alien girl,Starfire shot him and the others a very painful look as she was starting to hover away. "I...Got to go..." was all Starfire said as she zipped off into the now purple sky,The last words she heard were "Starfire! Wait!" but she never looked back,She was to hurt.To very much hurt to say anything.They had laughed at her -- Just because she was going through transformation.Raven had told her it was only a zit.But how did Raven know?She wasn't going through the things the tamaranian race had gone through.  
  
The purple sky seemed to zip past Starfire as she shot even farther up into the evening air,She couldn't stay here on earth.She did not belong and she knew it.She had remembered every gruesome detail of what was happening -- She remembered it all to well.Tears stung her deep emerald green eyes as she finally reached the limits of earth -- The limits that would lead into the cold,dark dephs of outerspace.  
  
'Cause Perfect Didn't Feel So Perfect  
  
Trying To Fit A Square Into A Circle  
  
Was No Lie  
  
I Defy  
  
Robin stood there in the middle of the soccer field,Staring out into the now darkening sky.He felt a wave of remorse and possibly pity wash over him as he turned his attention back to the others.Raven didn't say anything while Beast Boy could only stare..Cyborg shook his head as they made their way from the field.Leaving their leader there to stare out into the cold night.However long he would be there,They did not know.  
  
The wind slightly blew,Ruffling Robin's jet-black hair a bit.He bit his lower lip -- Fighting back the tears that had so long struggled to come.He was a leader.He had to remain strong.But something inside just tore at him -- Tore his heart to peices,He couldn't really see the end of this.Starfire was gone now -- She had tried to hide this secret from everyone.From Him.He had never known the pain she was suffering over those couple of weeks -- Not,Until now.  
  
Let The Rain Fall Down  
  
And Wake My Dreams  
  
Let It Wash Away  
  
My Sanity  
  
'Cause I Wanna Feel The Thunder  
  
I Wanna Scream  
  
Let The Rain Fall Down  
  
I'm Coming Clean,I'm Coming Clean  
  
Starfire could only take one last sad glance at earth before hovering off into the deep space.She knew her own homeplanet would never except her,She truly was a monster.Even Robin didn't do anything to stop the laughing -- He only joined them.He had never cared about her,He only pretended.If he could've seen the real pain she felt,Maybe it would've been different.But even yet she longed to see him -- But the dream was to far away now.  
  
She knew very little about earth and it's customs,She knew very little about the people and their foods but yet she enjoyed it there.The day that the transformation began,The day that had ruined her perfect life.Her sister,Blackfire had only turned purple for a couple of days.But -- her,She was becoming worse and worse.She didn't know what was wrong with her,She didn't remember much of her past now -- Her thoughts were a blur...  
  
I'm Shedding  
  
Shedding Every Color  
  
Trying To Find A Pigment Of Truth  
  
Beneath My Skin  
  
"Yo,Cy. Do you think Robin'll be coming back anytime soon?" Beast Boy asked,He was on his stomach watching cartoons.Cyborg glanced at his little green friend,Both felt guilty about leaving Robin out there in the darkness.But what could they do?Starfire had run away and Robin didn't take this all to well.He only stood there staring into the night -- As if in a trance.  
  
"I don't know BB,I just don't know." was all Cyborg said as he went back to checking his battery.Beast Boy sighed and stared at the TV screen watching the wacky cartoons to see if he could take his mind off the current happening.He shook off the feeling watching the cartoons,The sun had already set and the stars had started to come out.  
  
'Cause Different  
  
Doesn't Feel So Different  
  
And Going Out Is Better  
  
Than Always Staying In  
  
Feel The Wind  
  
Robin stood there,Staring up into the night sky.He saw the stars each glimmering amongst the midnight blue abyss. 'Oh Star,I wonder if your alright...' He thought silently as he turned to head back to the Titans' Tower.Wasn't much use standing out here in the cold watching for someone who would never return.  
  
Thoughts whirling in his mind,He felt that he had betrayed her.Made her feel like she was unwanted on earth,If only he knew what she was going through and then maybe..He would feel a bit better and be able to understand but what could he do? He was only human.  
  
Let The Rain Fall Down  
  
And Wake My Dreams  
  
Let It Wash Away  
  
My Sanity  
  
'Cause I Wanna To Feel The Thunder  
  
I Wanna Scream  
  
Let The Rain Fall Down  
  
I'm Coming Clean,I'm Coming Clean  
  
Starfire hovered silently through the deep dephs of space,Passing many planets.Tears still falling from her eyes as she stared out into the endless,dark abyss.If she wasn't so horrible maybe then she'd still have a chance,Still have a chance to see her friends again.A chance to be herself again but that was now impossible.  
  
She had lost all hope in herself,As she hovered silently into the darkness,Her thoughts were becoming more and more of a endless turmoil.Maybe it wouldn't be so bad -- Maybe some other planet would accept her.Maybe then she would have a home.  
  
I'm Coming Clean  
  
Let The Rain Fall  
  
Let The Rain Fall  
  
I'm Coming Clean  
  
The doors of the Titans Tower swung open,Beast Boy and Cyborg turned their attention to Robin as he stepped in.They would've greeted him but his very unhappy face kept them quiet.Without any words he stomped up the stairs towards the top of the tower.Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other and went back to what they were doing,As if nothing had ever happened.  
  
Let The Rain Fall Down  
  
And Wake My Dreams  
  
Let It Wash Away  
  
My Sanity  
  
I Wanna Feel The Thunder  
  
I Wanna Scream  
  
Let The Rain Fall Down  
  
I'm Coming Clean,I'm Coming Clean  
  
Starfire took one last glance towards the little blue and green dot,Known as earth.She let out a long,sad sigh as she gazed at it.Knowing she could never go back,She uttered only two words that had spun around in her head the whole way. 'I don't belong...' And with that she zipped off into the cold,dephs of space.Maybe to nowhere.But one thing was sure -- She was never to be seen again...  
  
Let's Go Back  
  
Back To The Beginning  
  
Robin,Stood on the roof of the Titans Tower.Taking one last look at the sky,He turned away and started back towards the stairs.Wiping away a silent tear,Knowing he would never forget Starfire -- The alien girl whom he once known and would always remember...  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you liked it,I was bored when I typed this and I was kind of in the mood for angst.This fic is in honor of all my friends. 


End file.
